Goddess Quetzalcoatl
Goddess Quetzalcoatl - disclaimer - All evolution stats will be based off of using 6-6 build until further information is collected. Gear will be moved to their own pages at a later date. Ability Abilities are special moves available to Characters that can be used in the Battlefield. They have special effects, such as temporarily increasing your Attack or dealing a large amount of damage. Name: Serpent Strike - Adept/Expert/Master/Champion Job: Quetzalcoatl Effect: A medium attack against 1 enemy that also inflicts poison damage over a short period. Goddess Names and Rarity Each Goddess has a name associated with an appropiate rarity. As you evolve them, their names will gain a plus sign (+) as markers placed next to the card's name to signify it's level of evolution. When they are fully evolved, each Goddess name will also gain an additional title that is put in brackets after the name, wich replaces the markers, as well as becoming the next bracket of rarity (e. g. a normal+ goddess fully evolved becoming rare). (Quetzalcoatl) Atl (Normal+) Description Here. Max Level: 35 Attribute: Earth Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? (Quetzalcoatl) Nelli (Rare) Quetzalcoatl gave the gift of maize to humankind, providing them with sustenance. Max Level: 40 Attribute: Forest Base Stats -- Atk: 71; Def: 524 Max Stats -- Atk: 611; Def: 5542 (Quetzalcoatl) Zyanya (S Rare) Quetzalcoatl ruled the skies and wind, I look forward to such an unfettered existence. Max Level: 45 Attribute: Water Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: 919; Def: 8413 (Quetzalcoatl) Cualli (S Rare+) Quetzalcoatl is regarded as a god of knowledge and peace, but I will fight should the need arise. Max Level: 50 Attribute: Earth Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: 1428; Def: 12498 (Quetzalcoatl) Izel (U Rare) The world we know now would not exist were it not for Quetzalcoatl. Max Level: 55 Attribute: Fire Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: 2172; Def: 16635 Equipment Equipment Card is the general name for both Weapon and Armor cards. By giving equipment to a Character Card, you can greatly increase the power of the character. Weapon Weapons equipable for Quetzalcoatl characters Greentooth Blade (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Viper Blade (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Swift Shortsword (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Obsidian Falchion (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Blazing Falchion (U Rare) Max Level: 55 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Body Breastplates (chest armour) equipable for Quetzalcoatl characters Plumed Top (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Ophidian Halter (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???: Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Darkscale Breastplate (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Feathered Scale Top (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Crimson Scale Mail (U Rare) Max Level: 55 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Arm Gauntlets (arm armour) equipable for Quetzalcoatl characters Plumed Sleeves (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???: Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Ophidian Armguard (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???: Def: ??? Darkscale Vambrace (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Feathered Scale Armguards (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Crimson Scale Gauntlets (U Rare) Max Level: 55 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Waist Faulds, tassets, cruises, greaves, and sabatons (lowerbody armour) equipable for Quetzalcoatl characters Plumed Skirt (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Ophidian Skirt (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Darkscale Skirt (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Feathered Scale Skirt (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Crimson Scale Greaves (U Rare) Max Level: 55 Job: Quetzalcoatl Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ???